Forgotten people
by Sickanon
Summary: A witch finds Zoey hiding in an attic after being abandoned and starts having fun with her. WitchxZoeyxHunter ONESHOT


It had been days since Louis, Bill, and Francis had left Zoey. She was left for the dead. She was hiding in an old house's attic looking out at the low numbers of infected stumbling about. This neighborhood had been cleared out mostly except for a witch and a hunter Zoey would see occasionally. The witch was a wandering witch and would sometimes even go under Zoey in the attic. _What is SHE crying about? _Zoey would always think to herself. Not so soon after she heard the ladder fall down and was greeted by a thin, tall, silver-haired girl. Zoey was sitting on an old mattress with tears welling up in her eyes even though she had accepted her fate.

The witch closed it behind her which was very strange. It walked tentatively towards her cocking its head to the side. The witch let out a soft growl and moved quickly towards Zoey. Zoey closed her eyes tight and flinched when she felt the witch's breathing on her neck. It was toying with her. Zoey didn't know it but that witch really did want to _play_ with her. The witch pushed Zoey down on the mattress and took off Zoey's favourite jacket. Zoey felt naked without her jacket but she also felt naked without Bill, Francis, and Louis.

The witch looked out the window for anything before straddling Zoey. The witch had long, sharp, hard claws on each of its hands. It ran a few claws through Zoey's hair before cutting off Zoey's shirt slowly and accurately. She discarded what remained of her shirt on the floor. The witch eyed Zoey's firm breasts. Zoey's face reddened. "Don't..." Zoey croaked out despite all the adrenaline and the fact that the witch was beautiful and looked like she really wanted to_ do_ Zoey. The witch covered Zoey's mouth. She could still breathe through her nose but she couldn't yell even if that meant a tank would kill them both. The witch tore off Zoey's bra and put her long, wet tongue up and down her firm, large, breasts. Zoey let out a muffled moan into the witch's clawed hand. The witch's small frame was on top of Zoey pinning her to the ground and licking her. Zoey could feel her breasts being caressed by the witch in front of her. The witch started to slide off Zoey's cargo pants.

Zoey was wearing pink panties and the witch could see Zoey's tight, round ass. The witch took her hand off Zoey's mouth and slapped Zoey's ass hard and she let out a little yelp. The witch ripped off Zoey's underwear showing her pussy lips. The witch undressed in front of Zoey and pointed towards her-self. "JJJesssica." Zoey nodded. Jessica was nude on top of Zoey and Jessica was dripping from her pussy. Zoey could feel Jessica's juices on her. The witch grabbed Zoey's breasts tight which made her moan out do to the pleasure of having this beautiful witch, Jessica all over her. Zoey still didn't want to be _done _by the witch but every time she moved the witch would let out a growl. Zoey closed her legs tight and the witch's growling got louder. The witch scratched Zoey's cheek slightly and Zoey stopped quickly. Jessica lifted Zoey's legs up a bit and brought her face down to meet Zoey's vagina in front of her.

Jessica ran her tongue around the sides of Zoey's vagina. She let out a moan followed by a little cry. "Don't-" Jessica had Zoey's juices on her tongue still when she kissed Zoey. Zoey could taste her own juice from her vagina, she would've been a little more for it if it weren't rape. A loud screech pierced the air outside and the infected quickly shuffled downtown. The hunter was in the attic with them, it just got in. It had it's pants dropped so it could have it's dick out. Jessica started fingering Zoey again. Jessica stopped and screamed out. Zoey looked up and saw it. The hunter pounced at Jessica and forcibly slid it's dick into her. He was almost two feet long. Jessica stopped and whimpered. After a few more thrusts Jessica started fingering Zoey again.

The hunter pulled out completely and got over Zoey. The witch whimpered again. The hunter sat on Zoey and put its dick inches away from her face. It's growling got louder and louder until he forcibly put it into her mouth. She wasn't doing much but she didn't bite him so that was a good sign. Zoey could hear Jessica's breathing from behind the hunter. They were grinding pussy's. The hunter's moaning got a little louder and he pulled out of her mouth. The whole time Zoey had a look of sadness, melancholy, and submitance. The hunter put her hand to his dick and made her stroke it and lick it with it half an inch from her face. He pulled a little but further but kept her hands on it. He shot and it went in Zoey's face. He stuffed it into her mouth and she gagged. He shot in her mouth and it filled it almost completely. He didn't take it out until she swallowed.

Jessica was rubbing her vagina against Zoey's and they were all breathing heavily and Zoey was crying out slightly. The hunter was squeezing Zoey's breasts between it's clawed, rough hands. The hunter leaned in towards her neck and bit slightly, leaving a mark but not breaking the skin. Jessica and Zoey's moans got louder and louder until they both climaxed feeling their juices mix together. Jessica lifted Zoey's legs slightly and licked their juices out of Zoey. She licked down Zoey's thigh and licked around her ass. Zoey wasn't being quiet with it either, she was screaming out every time the witch would lick her or finger her. Zoey knew it was rape but she thought it felt pretty good to be honest. The hunter leaned in and bit her again, breaking the skin this time. Zoey was scared wondering if she wasn't immune to whatever strand of the virus they had.

As the witch fingered Zoey's asshole the hunter occasionally bit the side of her neck until Zoey was a dead body. The hunter got on top of the witch and they started. Soon enough Zoey was completely forgotten. She was literally raped to death by two zombies.


End file.
